The nitrilotriacetic compounds, such as nitrilotriacetonitrile, nitrilotriacetic acid and sodium nitrilotriacetate have long been known in the art. The nitrilotriacetonitrile can be manufactured by reacting ammonia and formaldehyde together in stoichiometric portions and thereafter in the presence of sulfuric acid, hydrogen cyanide and additional formaldehyde are reacted together to form nitrilotriacetonitrile. The sodium salt of the corresponding tricarboxcyclic acid can be formed by reacting sodium hydroxide with the nitrilotriacetonitrile to form sodium nitrilotriacetate. The acid can be formed by reacting the nitrilotriacetonitrile with an acid to form nitrilotriacetic acid. These compounds have wide utility as chelating agents. However, the utility of the prior art salts has been limited to aqueous solutions. Although amine salts of nitrilotriacetic acid have been referred to, these known salts have been of such a nature as to be substantially insoluble in non-polar media and in alcohols.